Birthday Wish
by mayanpaw
Summary: Everybody wishes for something on their birthday, however the saying be careful what you wish for was the last thing on Molly's mind that night. EdxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi everybody, um this is my first Fanfic, so please no flames. However, constructive critisism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or anything FMA related. (But we can all dream right?)

Prologue

_It's so calm here_. The fact that I don't really know where (or when) here is doesn't really phase me. I would laugh right now, but I find that I can't. All I can do is stare off into the ocean blue sky and watch the clouds float by.

_I wonder where everyone else is_. Once again, the urge to move is overruled by my body. All I can do is sit and listen to the sound of the soft breeze softly sways the long wild grass around me until it no longer resembles grass, instead taking on the new guise of a dry, shallow sea.

I know that I should really get up, but it feels as if I am bound to the earth bellow me. Only one thought is in my head as I fade off to sleep.

_It's so peaceful here_.


	2. Birthday Cake

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm sorry but this seems a rushed, but otherwise, it seems too slow.**

**Once again, I do not own FMA or anything FMA related.**

Chapter 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY,MOLLY!!" The light was flipped on as I quickly buried myself deeper into my pillow, praying that if I didn't acknowledge her, she would somehow go away. Instead my blankets were ripped away from me and I instinctually curled up into a tighter ball, trying to stay warm.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, as my mom sat down on the bed, and placed an oversized vase filled with bright pink roses on the table next to my bed.

"Why it's 5:30. Just think, 17 years ago I was in the hospital and you were being born." She said, with a hint of sadness clearly showing through her voice.

"Mom, it's too early. Go away." I mumbled as a clumsily tried to pull the bright pink blankets back over my head.

Clearly, she had a different idea. "Here, I brought cake. Oh, and don't forget to read your card." With that she stood up and left the room, leaving me behind in a sleepy haze.

"Oh God, why did I have that piece of cake?" I asked myself for the umpteenth time as I doubled over, my head hitting my binder.

My friend Emily looked over at me, concern written all over her face. "Seriously Molly, you should go home."

"No! I can't! I've already missed 3 days in the past month. I really can't miss anymore. Besides, I have that test in AP and I really need to get my half of my notes to my partner." I whispered back, clearly ignoring the teacher up front, droning on and on about the behaviors of end-points of polynomials. Like seriously, when are we ever going to need that stuff?

Instead, I flipped open to my small green journal, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my stomach, a result of that piece of Dulce de Leche that my mom had given me earlier that morning. I guess it was just her way of trying to apologize for having to leave today for a conference. But it's not like she could do anything about it, so I have no right to be mad, right?

I shook that thought out of my head and concentrated instead on the drawings that filled my book, looking around to be sure that no one was watching me. I was extremely proud of my drawings, just as long as nobody saw them. I frowned as I looked at my latest masterpiece. Last night I had been so happy with the way that I had shaded Ed's coat but now it just looked like he had been thrown in ink.

I closed my book and went back to trying to understand what my teacher was saying, however I soon gave up with that and looked around. Not too surprisingly, half of the class was either staring out the window or was staring at the clock. But hey, what was too be expected, we only had a week of school left.

Later that day, when I returned home, I was unsurprised to find the house empty. I sighed and let the dogs out knowing that they would be my only companions for the next week. I then walked around, and after reading the note that my mom had left me, I started to make my real birthday cake.

I lit the candles one by one, until the whole cake was glowing in the light of 17 candles. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a wish. Good grades? Nah, too boring. A boyfriend? Please, like a pile of wax is going to help that. A nicer car? Hah, I wish. I kept going through all of my wants in my head, yet none of them seemed to fit. Suddenly my mind stopped on Ed's face. Just then I smelt smoke and I opened my eyes, fearful that I had accidentally set something on fire. To my dismay however, all of my candles had gone out.

"Aw man, now I don't even get a birthday wish!" I yelled mainly to myself, but also to my two dogs sitting down at my side. However, if they understood me, they showed no sign of it because they just stared back at me as if I was crazy.

After a good chunk of my cake was gone, I quickly got dressed. My friend Jenny was throwing a party for both her and me, seeing as our birthdays were only a day apart. Looking outside, I grabbed a jacket before running out the door, relishing in the cool, foggy night. I jumped into my old red, pickup truck and drove off into the night. I squinted through the fog as I drove, terrified of hitting a cat or something. I suddenly slammed on my breaks as a figure collapsed in the middle of the road ahead of me.

"Oh my god!! Are you ok?" I yelled as I jumped out of the car. I ran around front to where the boy lay illuminated in the headlights. "Oh, please don't be dead." I whispered mainly to myself. So far, the only positive thing that I could think of was the fact that I hadn't hit him.

I bent down and softly nudged him. "Please, say something." At least up close I could tell that he was breathing.

Unsure of what to do, I figured that I couldn't just leave him there lying facedown in the middle of the road. I slowly rolled him over, and then stopped.

There, lying in my arms, was Edward Elric.

**AN: So um, yeah. I'm planning on alot more Ed in the next chapter. So please review, it would really make my day. :)**


	3. The Gate

**AN: Wow! Thank you two my two reviewers! You can't believe how happy I was to see that somebody actually reviewed. XD**

**Um, so I'm sort of nervous cause this is from Ed's POV, so please forgive me if it seems alittle off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything FMA related.**

Chapter 2

Ed's POV

"Are you ready brother?" Al's sweet voice broke me out of my thoughts as I quickly finished drawing in the final line. This was it now, the moment we had both been dreading, and waiting for. A strange sense of déjà vu settled over the small room that we were currently in.

"Yeah Al, I think it's done." I stood up and tried to admire my work, however this circle was just too much like the first one that I had drawn with Al so many years ago. I looked down at my feet and wondered what Izumi would think if she could see me know. I could already see the look of disappointment on her face. However, with a twinge of sadness, I realized that I would never see her again.

I looked over at Al and almost quit right then and there. The look on his face, one of fear and sadness, made me regret even attempting opening the gate again. However, we were desperate. Times were even worse then before, and now the Nazi group was gaining popularity at a disturbing speed. Just the fact that we had played any part in the destruction of the Thule Society, therefore one of the Nazi's allies, was cause enough for us to become targets.

We were now running out of places to hide. Al and I had split up from Noah a couple of weeks ago to throw them off of our trail, however they had quickly picked up our trail. Al and I were now trying a last ditch effort, we were trying to cross the gate.

What if something goes wrong again? The annoying voice at the back of my head said, reminding me of my greatest fear. But this isn't human transmutation, I reminded myself, we're just asking for a way out of here. Still, my fears remained.

"Alright then brother, we'd better get started." Al said, his voice betraying the fact that he was terrified, despite the cheerful appearance that he was trying to put on. Al bent down slowly, and touched the circle, causing it to glow bright blue. "Your turn." He said turning to me.

I kneeled down on the ground next to him, a lightly touched my hand to the glowing circle.

Instinctively, I knew that we had arrived at the gate before I had even opened my eyes. I looked up at it now, unsurprised that it hadn't changed at all. I looked over at Al, who look positively terrified, now that he was actually facing it.

A creaking sound broke me out of my thoughts, and I turned back towards the towering object. The doors started to open slowly, revealing the infinite amount of purple eyes behind them. Seeing the arms on the verge of reaching out for us, I whispered my only request.

"Just please keep Al and I together." Then, I was pulled into the gate, the arms wrapped firmly around me. I tried to resist the urge to fight them off me, seeing the fact that everything about them felt just wrong. However, I knew better then that because the appeared to only be moving me through the gate, rather then trying to rip my remaining limbs off.

Just as quickly as everything had happened, it was over. I tried to lift my head up to see where I was, but I found that I was too tired to do anything other then lift my head a few inches off of the ground. Despite all of the fog, I could see Al lying a couple of feet away from me.

"Brother, are you alright?" Al's voice sounded weak to me, but judging from how I felt, I knew that he was probably alright.

"Yeah, Al, I'm fine."

"What…what happened to us? Why do I feel like this?" He asked me, fear seeping into his voice.

"It's ok Al. This has happened to me every time that my body crossed the gate." I tried to explain to him.

"But brother, this didn't happen to me when I came to Germany."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. I think it only happens when you go into the gate without a shield. When you came to Germany, you were in the suit of armor, just like I was in the ship. However, the first time I crossed the gate, I couldn't move for a day." I explained the best I could. We both soon fell into silence.

"Brother, where are we?"

"What do ya' mean Al? We're in Risembool, where else could we be? After all, there can only be two sides to the gate."

"I don't know, it's just that, well…"

"Well what Al?"

"It's just, haven't you noticed that it's harder to breathe here? It's not like this in Risembool. And besides, how do we know that there's not more then one side to the gate?" Al said. I paused, maybe he had a point. I realized that I was breathing harder, and that well, I had no idea what the gate was capable of.

"Maybe you're right. Anyways, we might as well go and find out where here is." I said as I struggled to sit up.

"Don't leave me brother! I can't move!" Al panicked as he saw me move.

"Al, you know that I don't want to leave you, but I have to find help. We can't just stay here. Besides, you'll be fine. Nobody's going to come out here in all this fog."

"But…"

I interrupted him. "I promise you, everything is going to be fine. I'll be right back. Just go back to sleep."

"Ok." Al replied sleepily as I stood up. Leaning heavily on the wooden walls of the building, I slowly made my way over to the door.

Once outside, I turned around and looked at the building that I had just come out of. Its dilapidated look made me seriously question how it hadn't fallen down already. I quickly let go of the side, as if I would accidentally push it over and tried to figure out where I should go.

The fog was making everything hard for me to see. Other then the full moon up above, and a few random lights, it was completely dark out. However I was able to make out a small path cutting through the field that I was currently in. Deciding that it was my best option, I stumbled my way over there, carefully, knowing that if I fell, I would be too tired to get back up. Once I reached the path, I realized that I had no idea where to go from there. I decided to go to my left, only for the reason that there seemed to be more street lamps in that direction.

That is when I began to feel my strength leaving me. Just like so many times in Mustang's office, my eyelids began to feel like guillotines just waiting to fall. Not only that, but it felt as if both of my legs were now made of a lead version of automail. In truth, the only thing that kept me going was my promise to Al.

I suddenly felt myself falling and hitting the hard ground. I realized that I must have fallen into the street. This was the chance that my traitorous body was waiting for. I could no longer move and I found myself slipping off into the darkness.

However, a loud squealing sound kept me from truly falling asleep. A bright light soon shone on me and I heard the voice of a girl call out to me.

"Oh my god!! Are you ok?" _Was I ok? What a stupid question. Of course I'm not ok, otherwise do you think that I would be lying here in the middle of the street?_ However I couldn't find the strength to tell her.

"Oh, please don't be dead." _Well, if you'd just come over here I could tell you that I wasn't dead myself._ As if reading my mind, I could hear her footsteps moving closer and closer.

"Please, say something." Her voice was right next to me now. _I want to, I really do_. I thought to myself, _I could tell you to go get Al. He must be wondering where I am by now. _I felt her hands on my back now as she began to roll me over. However, I heard her gasp as she stopped. Using all of my strength, I pried my eyes open.

Staring straight down at me was a girl with dark, red, curly hair. However, the main thing that stood out to me was the fact that she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"No…this isn't possible."

**AN: Hope you liked it. I really hope that Ed didn't seem too off. Once again, please review. I live off of feedback. :D**


	4. The Truth

**AN: Ok, so thank you soooo much to Arden Anam for reviewing and adding me to your alert! That just totally made me really happy! XD. **

**Um, so this chapter is going to be from Molly's POV, and from here on out, everything will be from her POV, unless otherwise noted. So yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything FMA related. :( **

**  
**Chapter 3

"No… this isn't possible." I said as he opened his eyes, revealing startlingly gold eyes. _Just like…No! Don't think about it! _A sense of calm washed over me.

_Why am I getting so upset? He's probably just some kid who's __**really**__ into cosplay. But those eyes… They're probably just colored contacts. Yeah…that's right._

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked him, having calmed down enough to talk again. Instead of answering me however, he simply let out a string of incoherent mumbling. _At least he can understand me,_ I thought.

"Um… what's your name?" I asked him. After all, it was really starting to bother me. _Just as soon as I find out his name, I'll be fine._

"Ed…Edward Elric." He managed to mumble out. Shock radiated through me. _What did he just say? Maybe he's just confused. After all, he did just collapse to the ground. Maybe he can't remember who he is and since he's dressed as Ed, maybe he thinks he's Ed. _That theory made a lot more since to me, so I asked him again.

"No, I mean, what's your **real **name?" But rather then getting a straight answer, the boy just looked at me as if I was crazy.

The boy struggled to sit up and get out of my arms. "I told you my name's Edward Elric." _Wow, he must really be sick if he can't remember his name. You might as well roll with it._

"Um, ok… "Ed". Here, let me help you up." I said as I stood up, offering my hand out to him. Thankfully he took my hand and I pulled him up. But that's when I noticed the gloves that he was wearing. _Ok, that's not strange or anything. He must really want his costume to be accurate._

"Thanks for that." "Ed" said as he tried to steady himself. He seemed as if he were going to fall over at any second.

"Hey, you don't look too good. Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?" I said motioning to my truck behind me, still waiting on the side of the road.

"No! No hospitals!" He started to back up and then he tripped, sending him flying backwards. I automatically winced as he hit the ground… hard.

"Ok, ok. I get it. No hospitals." I reached down and helped him back up. "Well, then do you need me to drive you somewhere? You really don't look good and in this fog, it's a miracle that I didn't hit you. I can drive you home. Really, it's no problem."

"Um…I…" He looked down at his feet, his face turning a reddish color, which only seemed to match his look of confusion.

"What is it?"

"I… I…" He looked up at me, looking me straight in the eye. "I don't know where home is."

I honestly don't know what compelled me to do what I did next. After all, he could've been a murderer, or a wanted criminal, however my common sense just didn't seem to be with me that night. "Well, why don't you spend the night at my place? Then, if you can't remember anything in the morning, we'll figure out something then."

"Ed" looked at me surprise written all over his face. However, his eyes soon unfocused and he started to sway backwards. I jumped forward and caught him right before he hit the ground. "I'll take that as a yes." I said to no one in particular. Then, struggling under his weight, I somehow managed to pull him over to the passenger side of my truck. Using strength that I didn't know that I had, I somehow got him into the passenger seat.

_Wait a minute._ I stopped what I was moving._ What am I doing? Am I really just going to bring some confused stranger into my house? What is wrong with me? _I stopped and looked at him. _Oh, come on. In the condition that he's in, what's he gonna do? He can't even stand on his own. _Having made my mind up, I went around to the drivers seat and turned my truck around, and headed back to my house.

After a quiet and awkward five minute drive. I hopped out of my truck and quickly looked around to make sure that no one was watching me. After all, I really didn't want the neighbors telling my mom that I was bringing some half-conscious boy into my house late at night. Luckily I couldn't spot anyone. Now came the hard part. I had already spent most of my energy just getting him to the car. There was no way that I would be able to get him from the driveway, to my door, and up the stairs onto the main floor. The only option that I could see was that I would have to wake the poor kid up.

"Um… hey, can you wake up please?" I said softly as I nudged him. No response.

"Hey, wake up." I said a little louder, as I shook him a little more. Still, no response.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _I sighed and tried my best Winry impression. "ED!! WAKE UP!" That did it.

"Ed" startled and sat up. He looked around as if he were searching for something. He apparently didn't find it and instead looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Sorry about that." I said sheepishly. "It's just that I can't really carry you up the stairs. So, I sort of needed you to be awake."

"So, you were really serious about taking me in for the night, huh?" He said as he slowly started to get out of the truck.

I rushed over and put his arms around my neck to help him stand. "Of course I was. Why would I tell you that you could stay if I didn't mean it?" He just simply looked back at me, and went back to concentrating on walking up the stairs.

"Well, this is it. It's not that big, but it should do for now. I'd offer you the spare room but I really don't think that you can make it that far, so you can just crash on the couch for now." With that "Ed" walked over to the couch and promptly collapsed onto it, seemingly falling asleep the moment that his head hit the cushions. I stood there for a moment and simply looked at him. It was unnerving to see all of the similarities. And I had to admit, even for a costume, this was detailed. It was like every part of his outfit had come from the movie. I shuddered and walked into the kitchen to get some water and maybe text Jen, telling her that I would be late to the party.

However the moment I reached the kitchen, I heard his faint voice call out.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked him as I walked back over to him. He was still lying on the couch, apparently asleep. In fact, the only reason that I could tell otherwise was the fact that he had just spoken to me.

"I said, you don't believe me. You don't think that I'm Edward Elric." I bit my lip, trying to decide whether or not if I should lie to him.

"Oh, no. Of course I do."

"Don't lie to me." I couldn't really figure out how to respond to being caught red handed. So I simply kept quiet. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Well, its…its just that…well, it's just that…" I fumbled with the right words to say. _Oh just tell him already._ "It's just that Ed's not real. He's just an anime character."

"Ed" struggled to sit up. "What do you mean I'm not real? I'm right here, aren't I?"

"Well, you know, Ed's just a character from FMA. It's not like he's real." I was starting to feel like bursting his bubble was a bad idea.

"I am real! I am who I say I am!" He was starting to get mad now. I started to take a few steps back, slightly getting scared. "Here, I'll prove it to you" "Ed" quickly pulled his right glove off, revealing a metallic colored arm underneath. "See, automail."

"Um, well that's a good fake automail arm, but it doesn't prove anything. My friend has one of those things, and it certainly doesn't make her Edward Elric."

"Ed" just looked at me, anger clearly showing across his face. "Fine. You don't believe me. I'll prove it." I heard the iconic clapping sound as he brought his hands together. He then grabbed the nearest couch pillow to him. But rather then nothing happening like I had expected, the pillow started to emit a bright, blue light as it began to twist and pull into an entirely new shape.

"Here, you believe me now?" He said as he flung the object at me. I caught it and looked down in my hands. There was a doll, exactly mirroring the same one that Al and Ed had made for Winry for her birthday. I dropped it like it had been on fire, and did the only thing that I could do.

I screamed.

**AN: So yeah, I thought that Molly should finally find out that "Ed" is really Ed. I hope that you guys really don't think that her reaction was too off, after all, that's how I think that I would react.**

**So please, pretty please, with sugar and sprinkles on top, please review. It really makes me happy. :D**


	5. Denial

**AN: WOW! Thank you to Arden Anam** **for reviewing and thank you to FanFicWitch for favoriting my story and to 100MilesPerHour for adding me to your alerts. You guys just totally made my day! XD XD Thank you so so so so so much.**

**I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed or weird, but I just got back from my concert and so I had to rush to post it up. So like I said, I'm not too happy with the second half so sorry if it seems a little off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything FMA related. :'(  
**

Chapter 4

"Hey are you ok?" "Ed" (_although I guess he's the real one_) stood up and started to come closer to me.

"No!" I shrieked. "Ju…just stay away from me!" I backed up, desperate to get away from him, in the dim hope that he would just go away and I could wake up back in reality. However I lost my balance and went flying backwards.

"Here, let me help you." Ed got up and reached his hand out to mine, clearly offering to pull me up. Instead I whimpered and flinched away from him.

I closed my eyes praying that when I opened them again, he wouldn't be there. _This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real. _I cautiously opened my eyes, afraid of what I was going to see. Looking straight back at me was the golden eyes of Edward Elric.

"Hey, please say something? Did I do something wrong?" _Hah, did you do something wrong? Of course you did. You're here and that's not possible. Only someone who's insane would be able to say that this is ok. _That's when I stopped. It all made sense now.

"No. Of course everything is ok." Ed looked at me, fear starting to come over his face. "I'm hallucinating. That's all. All you are is a bad piece of Dulce de Leche."

"Um, haven't we already addressed the fact that I'm real?" Ed said as I now grabbed his hand. _That's funny, if he was a hallucination, I wouldn't be able to touch him. Oh well, who knows? I've never hallucinated before._

"Oh, yes. We've established that fact. But how can I know that you're real. I'm probably just seeing things." Ed just stared at me in shock.

We were both distracted by a ringing noise coming from my pocket. Ed looked at me as I pulled out my cell phone. Across the screen was the name Monique.

"What is that thing?" Ed asked, gesturing to my cell in my hand.

"My cell phone, duh." However, that only seemed to make him more confused as he frowned at the thing. I quickly hit the talk button, and heard Mo's loud voice come out of the speakers.

"Hey, Moll's, where are you?" I suddenly couldn't find the strength to speak. It was all just too weird. Here I was talking to some person who I had thought an hour ago to be a work of fiction, and my friend was calling me to see why I wasn't at the party. The same person in fact, who would probably give anything to be in my position.

"Moll's, Molly, are you there?" She spoke louder, trying to drown out the noise of the party in the background.

"Mo…" It was all I was able to squeak out.

Her voice quickly hardened. "Molly, what's wrong?"

"I…I…" I still couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud.

"Molly, tell me what is wrong." I still couldn't respond. "That's it Molly, I'm coming over right now, ok?"

"Ok…" I said quietly. _What if I am really just seeing things? I don't want everybody thinking that I'm crazy. _"Hey… Mo?"

"Yeah?"

"Just… just don't tell Jen, or anyone ok? I don't want everybody freaking out." I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded. _No wonder Monique is worried. _

"Ok Molly, I'll do that. Just stay…" I hung up on her. I just really couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. The more and more that she talked, the more it felt like this was real. I just looked down at my cell phone, terrified that it would ring again.

"What…what was that all about?" Ed's voice snapped me back into the moment.

"My…my friend just called." I slid back down against the wall, disbelief coming over me again. He looked at me, as if deep in thought and then came over to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, everything's gonna be ok." I leaned into him, grateful for any kind of contact, even if the actual thought that Edward Elric was here in my living room was enough to put me over the edge. I felt his head rest on my shoulder. Confused, I turned around to look at him, but then realized how tired he must be. I leaned back into him and we simply sat in silence.

That's how we were five minutes later when the doorbell rang. I stood up, and walked away from Ed, doing my best not to disturb him. _Huh, he's kind of cute looking when he sleeps. _I shook that thought out of my head as I ran down the stairs.

"Molly!" I heard the knocking on my door quickly escalate to what could be considered frantic. "Molly, open this door now!"

I wrenched the door open. There was Monique, standing on the other side. She took one quick look at me. "Molly, what's wrong?"

_Huh, I guess I look more freaked out then I thought._ "Shhh. Come in."

"What is it?" She said, thankfully in a lower voice. Even if he wasn't real, I didn't want to wake Ed up. After all, he did look really tired.

"I…I need you to tell me if you can see something." I felt sheepish just saying it, but what else was I going to say? Oh, Edward Elric just showed up out of the middle of nowhere, and I want to know if you can see him, or am I just crazy?

Mo just stood there and stared at me. "You made me drive all the away across town to see if I could see something?"

"Yes." I admitted. She started to turn to go. I quickly grabbed her. "Please Mo, you know that I wouldn't ask you to come all the way over here if it wasn't important." I paused, waiting. Silence. "_**Please.**_"

"Ok." She finally broke. "What is it?"

"I can't really explain it. Just promise me that you won't freak out." I said as I pulled her up the stairs. _Uh huh, sure she won't freak out. Just like you didn't. _I held my breath as we rounded the corner.

She froze. "Who is that?" She pointed directly at Ed, who lifted his head up from the couch. Apparently he had moved back while I had gone to answer the door.

"So you can see him then, right?" I asked. Suddenly, despite all odds, the possibility that Ed was actually here was getting higher and higher.

"Of course I can see him, Molly! Who is he? He looks just like Ed!"

"Your name's Molly?" Ed asked.

"Uh huh, didn't you know that?" I said, looking back at him.

"No, I guess through all the excitement, you never really had the chance to properly introduce yourself."

"Molly!" Monique whispered to me. "He sounds just like Ed! How is that possible?" Now both Mo and Ed where staring straight at me, waiting for an answer. (Although Ed seemed to be bracing himself, not surprising after my reaction.)

"Um… that's because…" I paused, unsure of how to state it. "That's because he is Ed."

Mo simply looked at Ed and then back at me. "You're joking, right?" She let out a nervous laugh. "You're kidding." I shook my head. "Molly, that's impossible."

"No, it's not." I whispered. Then I looked up at Ed. "Ed, show her."

"What?! No! I'm not going to have her freak out on me like you did."

"Just do it, Ed!" I snapped back.

He sighed and clapped his hands. He then grabbed a glass that was on the table next to him. It glowed bright blue and then twisted until it was the shape of a dog.

"Did…did you see that?" Mo asked me.

"Uh huh."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?!"

Ed's POV

I sighed as I laid back down on the couch. I was pretty surprised. I could've sworn that the girl with the white-blonde hair, Monique or something like that, would've freaked out more. But I was glad that she didn't. I was so tired that I could hardly tell what was going on. And using alchemy hadn't helped me at all.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore both Molly and Monique as they started fighting over something. All I really wanted to do was sleep. But I knew that it wasn't really Molly and Mo (as Molly was calling her) who were keeping me up. It was the urgent sense that I was forgetting something really important. I kept searching my mind, but everything was fuzzy. I could barely remember how I got to Molly's house, much less anything before that.

I felt something jump onto the couch and I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was a black and grey stripped cat. It simply stared into my eyes. Suddenly everything clicked.

"AL!"

**AN: See, I didn't forget about Al!! Well, I hope that you liked it. Please review for me. It totally makes my day!**


	6. Al

**AN: Thank you so so so so much to my two reviewers 100MilesPerHour and Arden Anam for your reviews. You have no idea how happy I am. XD **

**On another note, I would like to say that I may or may not be updating tomorrow. I know for certain that I won't be able to update for the next 3-4 days after that because I won't have access to a computer :'( But don't worry, I'll update this when I get back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything FMA related**

**P.S. Sorry that this chapter is so short. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"AL!" Mo and I both turned around, startled by Ed's sudden outburst.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh my, oh my god! How could I forget?" He asked, cradling his head in his hands.

"How could you forget what?" Mo asked stepping closer to him.

"Alphonse…" He whispered. My mind was blank as I tried to figure out who he was talking about. My cat wrapped herself around my legs as she purred. Then I remembered.

"You…you mean Al's here?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, we came through the gate together. I promised him that I'd come back just as soon as I found help, but…" He paused. "But, I'm so tired. Everything's fuzzy. Please," He turned and looked me straight in the eye. "Please, you have to go get him and make sure that he's ok."

"Of course, I will Ed. Just tell me where he is and I'll go get him." I said, trying to calm him down. I looked up at Mo, who just stared down at us, seemingly in shock.

"I…I don't know where Al is." Tears were now beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. "Oh God, how could I just forget him. He must be so scared and worried. I…I promised him."

"Ed, calm down." I grabbed his hand. "Look at me. I'm gonna find him, ok? Now just tell me what you remember."

"Ok. I remember that we were… we were in a field. Well, not so much a field as we were in some wood building that was in the middle of the field. It couldn't have been that far from where you found me." My mind was running through all of the possibilities that I could think of. Then, something clicked. There was an old, abandoned barn in a field a couple of minutes from my house. In fact, it wasn't too far from where I found Ed.

"I know where you're talking about. Come on Mo, let's go." I turned and pulled Mo with me.

"Wait." I felt a metal hand grab my wrist, pulling me back. "Thank you."

"It's no problem Ed. Really."

Once we were out in the car, Mo finally broke her silence. "So…so this is real then?"

"What do you mean?" We were now nearing where Ed collapsed. In my mind I could still see him stumbling through the dark and collapsing. "Yeah, I guess that this is real. I mean both you and I can see him, so why wouldn't he be real?" I pulled over to the side of the road and parked.

"So…so, I'm really going to meet Al?"

"I guess so." We got outside of the car. The fog was still as thick as it had been earlier that night. It swirled around me as I moved through the night. _Crap, I should've brought a flashlight with._ However, the moonlight illuminated the path in front of me as my eyes gradually adjusted to the light.

"Wait up!" Mo called out as she ran to catch up. I led her through the fog until I reached the place. Off to my right was a crumbling barn

Now came the hard part. I slowly navigated my way through the dense growth of the wild field. Only once did I trip over a rock, but I quickly regained my footing.

"Al?" I softly called out. "Al, are you here?" I slowly pushed the door open, praying that the barn wouldn't collapse on me.

The room was plain, with old hardwood floors. The only light came from the few holes in the roof where moonlight shown through. Illuminated in the moonlight was a boy lying in the middle of a circle with diagrams running through it, most likely a transmutation circle.

I walked closer. The boy seemed to be about 14, although he was very small, like he was sick at one point and was only now starting to recover. He also looked to be shorter then an average person of his age. He had sandy blonde hair that looked like it had be cut rather messily. It could only be one person, Alphonse Elric.

"Hey Al? Al, can you hear me?" I knelt down next to him.

"Brother…" He mumbled, but otherwise didn't respond.

"Should we wake him up?" I turned around and looked at Mo. She was still standing hesitantly by the door.

"No, let him sleep." I had learned the hard way from Ed that it would be the best to just let him sleep.

"So how are we going to get him out of here?"

"I'm going to carry him out." I stated simply.

"You? No. I am." She said as she walked over to me.

"What?" I looked at her. She was staring down at Al.

"You don't have enough strength. After everything that happened tonight, I'm surprised that you're even standing. I can take him." With that she softly picked him up (and with me following me) walked out, leaving only an empty room and a transmutation circle behind.

We drove back to the house in silence. Whether we were both still in shock or whether we were just trying to wake Al, I didn't know. I prefer to think that it was the second reason. Mo carried Al up the stairs. As we passed the living room, a soft voice stopped us.

"Al?" Ed's sleepy voice called out to us.

"It's ok Ed, he's just sleeping. Now go back to sleep." I called out to him.

We walked back through my house to one of our spare rooms. Monique laid him on the bed. We both stood there watching him. My cat ran past us and leaped onto the bed. She walked up to Al, and hardly pausing, laid down on his chest.

I smiled and left the room, knowing that he would be alright.

**AN: Finally Al gets into the picture!! Hope you liked this chapter. It felt a little fluffy, but after all of the drama, I think that we needed a little fluff. **

**Please review telling me whether you liked it, hated it (I hope not), or just to say hi. I _love_ reviews! So thank you in advance!!**


	7. Morning

**AN: I am soooooooo sorry that this took so long. My stupid internet was acting up so I couldn't get on yesterday and I got back from the mountains alot later then I was expecting.**

**I also want to say thank you soooo much to all of my reviewers. My jaw was on the floor when I saw everybody. So thank you to Arden Anam, depositink, 100MilesPerHour, xXxAerithStrifexXx, Bitja, Edo-chanluv and last but certaintly not least Emalee Roze who I forgot to mention the first time that she reviewed. (SO SORRY!) Once again, thank you so so so sooo much to everybody!!! XD XD XD**

**I hope that everybody enjoys this chapter. (I had no idea that there were so many Al fans out there!) I'm sorry if this is a little short. I feel like its more of a filler chapter but like I said, my computer was acting up, and well, something is better then nothing. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 6

My eyelids slowly fluttered open as the sunlight tried to wake me up. I simply sat in bed as all of last nights events replayed themselves in my mind. I wished that I was somehow dreaming, but I knew that it probably wasn't going to happen. I looked over at my clock. 7:56 AM. Surprisingly early for me, yet I felt no need to sleep.

I pulled myself out of bed and walked out to the kitchen, pausing at two of the guestrooms to see if Mo and Al were still asleep. (Mo had insisted on spending the night, so she had ended up taking our other guestroom.) I also peeked in to see if Ed was still asleep, which unsurprisingly, he was. Once in the kitchen I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table.

I ate my Cheerios rather slowly, although I couldn't really taste them. _I wonder how Ed and Al got here? And how are they able to use alchemy? Oh, and what happened to Noah? I think that this is post-movie cause Ed's hair is in a ponytail and well, Al has his body back, but you never know. How am I going to explain to them that this isn't Risembool? Even worse, how am I going to explain what year it is? Hey, how did they go forward in time? Ahh!!!! Too many questions!!_ I grabbed my head in my hands, trying to ward off the headache that was already forming. My cereal was suddenly looking less and less appetizing by every passing moment.

_I wonder how Ed's doing? On that note, I wonder how Al's doing?_

Al's POV

I slowly opened my eyes as I tried to figure out where I was. As far as I could see I was in a small room in bed. _But how did I get here? _Another question that was bothering me was the whereabouts of my brother.

I felt something move on my chest. Alarmed I looked down, only to find myself face to face with the cutest cat. I automatically petted it and was pleasantly surprised when it responded by purring. It then came over and curled up on my chest, effectively preventing me from getting up.

_I wonder if this is what it's like to have a pet. Brother never let me have one because we where always on the move. Even in Germany we couldn't keep one. So I guess that whoever lives here must not be on the run. That's good, I'm so sick of always running. I really want to find out if Brother is ok._

"I'm sorry, I really have to get up." I said as regretfully moved the little cat off of me. Once I was standing, I was surprised to see how shaky I still was. Not helping matters was the fact that the little cat kept rubbing against my legs. I still didn't have the heart to push it away though.

I peeked out into the hallway. It was dim, the only light coming from the windows where the sun was beginning to rise. I assumed that everybody was asleep. However, since I was not tired, I figured that I'd take a page from Brother's book and go check out where I was.

I crept silently down the long hallway, glad that I still wasn't a loud piece of armor. Stopping at every door, I silently looked inside. In one was a girl who looked to be about my age or older. However, she was still asleep so I quietly shut the door, trying not to wake her. Another room, which was the largest, appeared to be the master bedroom. But it looked like no one had slept there last night. I still shut the door, not wanting anyone to find out what I was up to. The only other bedroom in the hallway, was a bright pink, messy room. It puzzled me because it looked like someone had slept there, yet I still hadn't met anyone yet. _And I still haven't found Brother. _

I rounded the corner and found myself in a small kitchen. Sitting at a table was a girl who looked like she was really upset. _Huh, so that must be the girl who was in the pink room. _

I softly spoke up. "Hey, are you ok?"

The girl turned around, her hair seeming to turn redder in the direct sunlight. "Oh, hey Al. How are you feeling?"

"Do I know you?" I said as I sat down next to her.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. My name's Molly. I found your brother last night and my friend and I brought you here." I immediately looked up at the mention of my brother.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, yeah, he's over in the living room." She motioned with her hands. I immediately stood up. "He's still asleep. I think that we should keep it that way." I sat back down. "So do you want anything to eat?" Molly asked looking up at me.

"Um, yeah." I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I looked around the kitchen to see what there was to eat. That's when I noticed how different everything looked. Everything was so futuristic looking. I turned around and looked at her. "What's going on with your kitchen?"

"What do you mean?" She paused but then a look of understanding came over her. "Oh! Never mind it, I'll tell you why it looks so weird later. So, do you want some Cheerios?"

I nodded, not wanting to admit that I had no clue what Cheerios were.

She placed a small bowl with a weird looking oat things floating in milk in front of me. "What are these?" I asked. They didn't look too appetizing.

"Let me guess." She smiled. "You've never had cereal before?" I smiled and shook my head no. "Here, just try them. They're really good."

Once Brother and another girl (who called herself Monique) finally joined us, I was on my second bowl of cereal. (It was really good.)

"So, how'd ya' get here?"

Chapter 7

"So, how'd ya' get here?" I asked, trying to break the tense silence.

**AN: Well, I hope you like it. Reviews are really appreciated. Thank you!!! XD **


	8. Info

**AN: Ok, so I'm so sorry that I am posting this so late, but I've been so busy lately that I might only be able to post this every other day. **

**I also want to thank my reviewers Arden Anam and Emalee Roze for your suggestions, they were really helpful. I love it when people give me constructive criticism! I also want to thank Seengot for favoriting (wow, I don't know if that's a word or not) my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or anything FMA related. :'(**

**Well, I hope that you enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"So, how'd ya' get here?" I asked, trying to break the tense silence.

"Um…" Ed said. He looked down.

"Can I ask you something?" Mo said from the other end of the table.

"Sure." Al said, cutting off Ed before he could reply.

"Well, where were you before you came through the gates? Were you in Germany? I mean you had to be in order for Al to have his body back." Mo said.

"WHAT?!" Al, Ed, and I yelled at the same time.

"How… how did you know?" Ed stuttered.

"Mo! What's wrong with you? How could you say that?"

"Well, I mean, it's not like we can change anything right? The series is already over." Mo said sheepishly.

"Series? What do you mean 'the series'?" Al asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Ed said looking straight at me. I tried to avert my eyes but his golden eyes kept staring straight at me.

"Um… well, you know how I freaked out when I found out who you were and the fact that you could do alchemy?" I asked Ed, who simply nodded. "Well, the reason that I freaked out was that… well that…" _What am I doing? I am I really going to tell Ed about FMA? What's wrong with me? _However the look in Ed's eyes compelled me to keep going. "Well, here there's no such as alchemy."

"Then how do you know what alchemy is?" Ed interrupted me.

"I'm getting there. Now do you want me to tell you or not?" I snapped at him. Ed remained silent so I went on. "Well, over here there's a really popular type of book, a manga, that's name is Fullmetal Alchemist, or FMA for short." Ed looked up at us surprised.

"Fullmetal Alchemist? How can it have the same name as my title?"

"Well, you see Ed, the story is about you." Mo added.

"What do you mean it's about Brother?" Al asked.

"Well, it's about Ed and you. You know, your whole story. How your mom died, the human transmutation, loosing your body and his limbs, Ed joining the army, finding the Philosophers Stone, oh and then there was the movie and the whole Nazi and Germany thing. But I personally liked the show better then the manga, but then again, I never really read the manga so I can't judge." Mo rambled off, clearly not noticing the two distressed boys in front of her.

"God Mo, blunt much?" I said to her.

"Well you were taking too long."

"Well, it's a pretty weird subject isn't it? How'd you like to have your whole life's story told to you by some stranger?"

"So, you know everything?" Ed asked, breaking up our bickering. "So to you, our whole lives are just a book?"

"Well, yes and no." I replied, silencing Mo with a glare. "Yes we know everything, but no. At least not to me. Ever since you came here, I guess that pretty much proves that you're real, so therefore your lives are more then a show."

"Wait, you keep saying that there's a show, what do you mean?" Al asked.

"Well, the book was so popular that people made a T.V. show out of it, which ended up being super popular." I answered.

"What's T.V.?" Ed asked.

"Oh! That's right, they haven't invented T.V. yet." Mo piped up.

"What do you mean they haven't invented it yet?"

"Um, well, it's 2008 right now." I said.

"What?! Oh this is so cool, no wonder everything is so different." Al said.

"So it's my turn to ask a question. How can you learn do alchemy here?" I said.

"Well…"

"Please Ed, we told you everything that we know. You can trust us." I pleaded. I just needed to know.

"How do I know that?" Ed snapped.

"Brother!" Al yelled. "Be nice."

"You can trust us because even before I knew who you were, I took you in and I trusted you. And know that I know who you are I'm telling you everything that I know. So I yeah, I trust you, why don't you trust me?" I yelled back. The whole kitchen became silent as we waited for Ed's answer.

"…"

"What?" Mo asked.

"I said that I JUST CAN'T! If you know everything about me then tell me why should I trust some random people who I just met who are telling me that I don't exist? And yes Molly, I'm looking at you! How do I know that you're not Envy, huh?" Ed yelled as Al slumped down in his chair looking absolutely mortified.

"Well, there's the simple fact that we haven't tried to kill you yet!" I said back at him. I was starting to get mad which was a bad thing, cause unfortunately I could be just as stubborn as Ed when I got mad.

"We learned how to open the doors again." Al stated softly.

"Al…" Ed started.

"What do you mean?" Mo asked him.

"Well, you probably know that alchemists have the ability to open the gates within them in order to create the energy necessary to transmutate something." Al paused and we nodded, signaling him to go on, despite the fact that Ed was trying desperately to tell him to stop talking. "Well, we learned through **a lot **of practice that we would be able to use our own energy as energy to transmutate something as long as we sent it through the gate twice. Of course it means that over here we can't do large amounts of alchemy, but it's better then nothing."

"So theoretically, someone who wasn't an alchemist would be able to alchemy if they just learned how to send their own energy between the gates?" Mo asked.

"I guess so, but it's not like I've had any chance to really test it out. For us, it's hard to do simple alchemy, so for someone who's never done it before it might be impossible. But since I've answered one of your questions, can you answer one of mine?"

"I'll try." Mo said.

"So, how do you think that we went ahead in time? Shouldn't the gates have taken us back home?"

"I think I can answer that one. Ed, do you remember anything about Einstein's theories?" I turned toward Ed.

"A bit, but not much." Ed said, still sulking.

"Well, I was thinking about what the gate was. What if it was a worm-hole type of thing? Well, not a worm-hole exactly, cause of the sacrifices and the Truth, but something like it. That would mean that not only would it connect places, but it would also connect time." I tried to explain as simply as possible."

"I guess it's possible…" Ed said skeptically. After that, the conversation died out as we all tried to process what we had just heard. I however, was still mad at Ed for not trusting me. _How can he not trust me? After all that I've done for him? I let him into my house! He could've been some murderer yet I trusted him, so why can't he trust me? _

The sound of Mo's cell phone broke the silence. "Sorry guys, I've got to take this. It's my mom." Mo quickly walked off into the other room.

"What was that thing?" Al asked.

"Oh, it's a cell phone. It's like a regular phone only without any wires connecting it to anything." With that, Mo walked back in.

"Sorry Moll's, but I've got to go. Mom forgot to tell me that I've got a doctors appointment today, so there's no way that I can get out of that. And, I've got to text Jenny and try and explain why you weren't at the party last night without mentioning these two over here." She said pointing to Ed and Al. "I think that I'm just going to tell her that you were feeling sick and that I came over here to make sure that you were ok. So if she calls you, act sick."

"Ok, thanks for the heads up. So I'll see ya' later." She said as she walked out the door.

"See ya'!" I yelled back at her. I sighed to myself. _So what am I going to do now? _

**AN: Well, I hope that this chapter cleared a few things up. Warning, next chapter is going to involve shopping, bored teenagers, and Terminators. LOL, I can't wait to write it. Please review! I live off of reviews! XD**


	9. Shopping

**AN: Wow, I am so proud of myself that this is so long. It took me forever to write, but I'm pretty happy with the way that this turned out. **

**I'd like to thank Seengot, Emalee Roze (I'm so glad that you think that they're in character, I've been really working hard on that), and Arden Anam (woot! I love long reviews. And yeah, I was sort of worried that my whole worm-hole theory would seem really out there, but it's the only plausible thing that I could think of that could explain the whole time travel thing.) Thank you much for reviewing you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or anything FMA related**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I turned back towards the kitchen. "So, what's the plan?"

"What do you mean, 'what's the plan?'" Ed asked sullenly. I walked back into the kitchen.

"I _mean _what are we going to do now? I guess that it probably involves trying to get back to Amestris. Or am I wrong?"

"Well…" Ed looked over at Al hesitantly, not sure if he should be talking or not, "I'm not really sure what to do. Of course my main goal is to get back home, but I'm not sure how this place is going to affect my alchemy, and I really don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday."

"Maybe we can practice some small amounts of alchemy, and go over what happened yesterday." Al said turning to his brother.

"Yeah, but I'd also like to check out their libraries, see if they have anything that can be helpful. You **do** have libraries still, don't you?"

"Of course we do!" I paused to think. "Though I'm not sure about the last time that I actually went to one, and my friends consider me the book worm."

"So, you'll help us though?" Ed asked.

"Yeah."

"So let's get started then. I want to get back as soon as I can." Ed started to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?"

"Out? Where else would I be going?" Ed asked.

"Well, you can't go anywhere dressed like that." I said to him, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What's wrong with the way he's dressed?" Al asked.

I laughed to myself. "What's wrong with the way he's dressed. Al, you've gone forward in time by about 80 to 90 years. People don't dress the way that you do anymore. And unless you want unwanted attention, I suggest that you try and blend in."

"Oh. So how are we going to do that?"

"Well, we can always go shopping. There's a Savers just across the street. If anyone asks, we can always say that we're going to a costume party and just wanted to pick something up."

"Oh, that sounds good. Um, Molly?"

"Yeah Al?"

Al started to blush. "Can you tell me where the restroom is?"

"Oh yeah, no problem. It's just down the hall, just to the right." I pointed it out as Al followed my directions. That left me alone with Ed, who I was still mad at. I just couldn't find out why he didn't trust me.

I started to pet my dog Boots, who was currently sitting at my side, a little wary of Ed, who was sitting across from me. Petting him usually calmed me down and I really wasn't in a mood to start a fight with him.

"Um…"

I looked up at Ed, surprised that he had started talking. "What is it?"

"I… oh never mind." He looked away from me

"No, what is it?" I said, trying to harden my voice to show that I wasn't going to back down.

"Um, well … we don't really have a lot of money."

I stopped, surprised that he had even thought of that. "Don't worry about that. I was planning on paying anyway. Besides, I don't think that they would accept, now what was it, oh yeah Francs, anyway." The room got quiet again, although it was a little more comfortable then it had been earlier that morning.

"Thank you." Ed murmured. I wasn't even sure that he had said it, but then he went on. "I know that you're mad at me for not trusting you, and you have every right to be, it's just that…well after everything that Al and I went through, you can probably see why I have trust issues. I just wanted to say thank you for helping us out, even when you didn't have to."

I was stunned. "Ed…"

"So, when are we going to leave?" Al said as he walked into the room. Both Ed and I turned bright red and looked away from each other. "Did I miss something here?"

Ed stayed silent. "No. I guess we can leave right after I get changed. Um… would you two mind filling up Boots and Rooney's water bowl while I get changed?"

"Oh, no not at all." Al replied cheerfully. "Which one is which?" He asked while turning on the faucet.

"Well, Boots is the red one with the white paws, nose, and tipped tail. And Rooney is the old, golden one." I said as I ran into my room. I was really eager to get going for some reason, so I threw on the closest thing that happened to be near me (my blue jeans and a white T-Shirt saying world peace). I brushed my teeth and threw my long hair back in a pony tail. I frowned at myself, realizing that my mousy brown roots were starting to come back in, intruding on the reddish-brown color that I had dyed it. To top it off, my stupid curls were causing random wisps of hair to poke out everywhere.

_You really need to re-dye and thin your hair out._ I laughed at the sheer absurdness of that thought. Here I was, about to take the Fullmetal Alchemist out on a shopping trip to Savers (a weird thought on its own) and I was thinking about getting my hair done. I laughed one more time, grabbed my bag, and ran out to the kitchen.

"See how nice it would be to have a pet, Brother?" Al said as he sat on the ground, petting Tinkers (my cat) as Boots whined, waiting to be petted.

"Yeah…real nice Al." I laughed as Ed tried to get away from Rooney as he breathed heavily on him.

"Sorry about that, Ed. Rooney has really bad dog breath." I pulled Rooney away from Ed. "Boots! Here boy, stop bothering Al." I put the dogs out in the back yard. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Al said.

Ten minutes later we were all in a (thankfully) uncrowded Savers. Other then the bored looking cashier, I didn't think that we'd have any problem.

"So…um… just pick out pretty much anything you'd like, although I'd keep to long pants Ed. Then you can try them on and well, see if you blend in. So, I'm just gonna look around." I felt sort of bad just leaving Ed and Al to try and find something, but I honestly had no clue how to help them. After all, I was used to shopping only for girls. The only things that I knew about guy's fashion was what the boys at my school wore, yet I couldn't envision Al or Ed in any of it.

Instead I randomly looked through racks of clothes. It was relaxing to randomly look even though I had no intention of buying anything for myself. If I was going to somehow pay for everything that Ed, Al, and I needed until my mom came home (I still didn't even want to think about that) then I would have to cut back on everything except the bare necessities. Ed and Al needed clothes, I didn't.

"Molly, I think that I found some stuff." Al's voice broke me out of my worries.

"So, are you and Ed ready to go and try them on?" I glanced at his surprisingly large pile.

"Yeah, Ed's just looking at these weird coat like things with hoods on them."

"You mean hoodies, right?" I asked.

"I think so. So what are you looking at?" Al asked me. I immediately blushed, as I realized that I had been unconsciously looking through (and laughing at) some of the smallest skirts that I had ever seen.

"Oh, I'm just looking at some skirts. It's always funny to see what people think that teen girls can fit into. Really, half of this stuff is too small to be a good rag."

"Oh." Another pause filled the air as we walked over to the men's section. "Hey Molly?"

"Yeah Al?"

"What's that material that you're wearing for pants? I've seen it before, but not a lot. I can't remember the name of it."

"Oh, you mean jeans? Pretty much everybody wears them today. They're really comfortable if you can find the right pair. You should probably make sure that you get a good amount of them." We'd finally found Ed looking at a bright red hoodie.

"Old habits die hard huh?" I asked smiling.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, finally realizing that we were there.

"I mean, doesn't it look a lot like you're old coat?"

Ed paused, and took it off of the rack, adding it to the rather large pile that he was holding. "You do know that it's kind of creepy to have you referring to stuff that you shouldn't know, right?"

I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. Of course he was right, how would I like it if he started to tease me about my irrational fear of moths and, shudder, butterflies. "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I just want to get out of here. I feel really out of place." We all walked over to the try on rooms where I spent the next hour trying to explain why jeans were necessary to blend in and the importance of wearing a hoodie, even on a nice spring (soon to be summer) day.

"You're total will be $57.89" The girl said to me as she popped her gum and eyed Ed and Al suspiciously.

"Oh, here." I said as I gave her my debit card. Personally, I was surprised that we had made it out of there for under 70 bucks.

"So why are you two dressed up so weirdly?" She asked again, her eyes narrowing on Ed's arm. I realized to my horror that part of his automail was peeking through.

"Oh, we're going to a costume party." Al said happily, oblivious to the girls stare.

"Yeah, my friend Ed here is going as a Terminator. Check it out." I said as I grabbed Ed's automail arm and showed it to the girl, ignoring Ed's protests. "Isn't it cool? I worked so hard on it."

"Yeah, it's really cool. But no offence, but he doesn't look like Arney." The girl said, although she seemed less suspicious.

"Yeah, well there was a mix up with the costumes, so we had to come and get some regular clothes."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Well, anyway, good luck with the party!" The girl yelled as we walked out of the store.

"Do I want to know what a Terminator is?" Ed asked me as we walked back to the house.

I looked at him and sighed. "No Ed, no you do not."

**AN: LOL, I could totally see Molly trying to explain what a Terminator is to Ed. Oh, and yes, it is true that I am deathly afraid of moths and butterflies just totally creep me out. *Shudder* Oh, and I'm really not sure what the old Germany currency used to be. All I know is that in the movie, they talked about having to pay in Francs. (I hope that my spelling is right.) I went to Switzerland this summer and I'm really mad that I didn't keep any of their bills. I loved the way that their twenties looked. XD **

**Once again, I am begging for reviews. The longer the better, cause honestly, I'm not sure how to write the next chapter. Sort of like Ed, I know where I want to go, but I'm not sure how to get there. Ideas are greatly appreciated. Thank You!!!! XD**


	10. Orchestra

**AN: Wow! I am sooo sorry that this is late. I got a little caught up the election, so unfortunatly, this was put on hold. However, I worked really hard to make this long.**

**I would like to say thank you to Emalee Roze (yes, I loved the mental picture of Ed and Al with the pets), thegirlinred93 (I am soooo glad that you finally read this! Oh, and thank you so much for the idea for the orchestra scene!!), Seengot (yeah, I'm sorry that it took soo long to update), and Arden Anam (Don't worry, I will have an internet scene. Oh, and that is soo weird, I hate popcorn also) WOW! That is a large reviews section! And that fact by itself makes me really happy! YAY!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything FMA related :'( **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"So, what happened?" Mo whispered to me.

"Second violins…" Our teacher said warningly as she continued to help the cellos tune. Mo and I went silent for a minute before continuing.

"So, what happened this weekend? Did I miss anything good?" Mo asked again in a hushed voice.

"Well, no not really. I just took Ed and Al to go shopping, although I couldn't convince Ed to cut his hair." I whispered back.

"You tried to do WHAT?!" Mo yelled. Suddenly 15 pairs of eyes were on us. "Hehe. Sorry Ms. Pearson." She only shook her head and went back to the cellos. "So why would you do that?"

"Well, because I was trying to help them blend in. But of course Ed just had to keep his hair long. So other then that, I spent the whole weekend trying to catch them up with all of the technology. It was actually really funny to see Ed trying to mess with the computer. Oh, and Al wouldn't let me leave the house without leaving my I-Pod for them to listen to."

"Alright, now let's start from measure 30, and then we can pack up." Ms. Pearson said. Mo and I sighed as we picked up our violins and started to play, anxious for school to be out. We had already planned that we would take Ed and Al to the library and maybe back to the farmhouse to see if we could get any clues.

"Second violins, no open A's!" I winced as I heard the girl behind me, Jeana, squeal her open A. The only good thing that I could see about this class right now was the fact that I could talk to Mo. Luckily she was 1st chair second violin, and I was 2nd chair second violin, which meant that we were seated right next to each other, allowing us to talk to each other. I finally finished up the song, anxious to get out of class.

"Ok, you guys can go put up now." Ms. Pearson said as both Mo and I raced to put our stuff away.

"Mo? Molly? Is that you?" Mo and I stopped in our tracks.

"Ed…Edward? What are you doing here?" I pulled him into the shadows, praying that no one would recognize him.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked bewildered.

"Where's A?" Mo asked.

"He's in the cafeteria. Seriously, what's going on?"

"What's going on is that you're not supposed to be here. There's too many people who know who you are. Our school even has an anime club, which means that if people spot you, they're going to start asking questions." I hissed at him.

"But then why would you give me the directions to where you guys would be if you didn't want us to come?"

"Because that was only for emergencies! As in the house is burning down, Al is trapped, Envy's here to kill me kind of emergencies."

"Molly? Monique? What are you guys doing?" My friend Zoe asked us. I realized that both Mo and I had backed poor Ed up into a corner of the auditorium where we had been practicing. I immediately turned bright red.

"Oh, it's nothing Zoe, I was just talking to my friend…Zach here."

"Zach?! What do you mean Zach?" Ed hissed into my ear.

"Just go with it!" I whispered back to him. "Hey, Zoe, would you mind putting our violins away for us?"

"Sure." Zoe gave us one last look and thankfully put our violins away. I was thanking my lucky stars that Zoe didn't watch anime 'cause otherwise… well I didn't know what else but I could only guess that it wouldn't be good.

"Zach? Why Zach?" Ed asked me once Zoe was gone.

"Well, sue me if I'm bad at picking names. Anyways, it's not my fault that I had to come up with one in the first place. If you had just stayed at my house,"

"You never said that we had to stay there!"

"Well, excuse me for expecting you to use some common sense. You'd think that after seeing my reaction that you'd figure out that you need to keep a low profile. But no, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the oh so great champion of the people just can't be content to stay out of the spotlight for one day!"

"GUYS!!" Both Ed and I turned around to stare at Monique. "Ok we get it! Ed did a stupid thing to come here, but we should really find Al and get out of here."

We walked out the auditorium rather quickly, trying to ignore the awkward silence. I also tried to ignore the stares of the other people around us as they saw Ed.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Ed whispered to Mo.

"It's because of your hair." Mo replied back.

I couldn't help myself. "I told you to cut it. You look like a girl with your hair in a ponytail. And, you just can't pull off the emo look." Ed simply glared at me. However I couldn't suppress my laughter when I heard Ed whisper to Mo, "What's emo?"

We arrived in the commons and I started scanning the tables for any sign of Al. The commons could best be described as a massive cafeteria, complete with the stereotypical old, white tables, too small kitchen, and overly used vending machines. At least the school had made the futile attempt to cheer it up by painting a large ocean mural (which made no sense because we were in landlocked Colorado) on the wall opposite of the kitchen, however nothing could overcome the trapped feeling that you received because of the incredibly low ceiling. The large crowds didn't help the claustrophobic feeling, and at this time of day, the commons was packed.

"Do you see him?" Monique asked.

"No, not yet. Keep looking." Ed said, as he continued.

"There he is!" We all walked over to Al who seemed to be busy talking with a group of freshmen.

"Hey Al." Ed said menacingly, clearly he was still in a bad mood.

"Oh, Brother. There you are. So you found Monique and Molly?" He said happily, ignoring Ed's tone of voice. "I was talking to Brandon, Kiki, John and Lauren here. Guys, this is"

"Zach." I interrupted. "This is Zach, his older brother." Al looked at me questioningly, but thankfully he decided not to say anything about it. "So Kiki, have you seen your sister yet?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Al asked.

"Yeah, she's friends with my sister, Zoe. No, I haven't seen her." Kiki said, her bright red hair (much like her sister's) bobbing up and down as she talked.

"Come on Al, we've got to go." Ed said.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. See ya'!" Al said as he raced to catch up to us. "Why are we leaving so soon?"

"Because it's not a good idea for us to be around here…well, more specifically you." Mo said.

"Why?"

"Because Al, apparently too many people here know about us. We're supposed to, oh now what was it, oh yes, stay out of the spotlight." I felt myself start to turn red under his gaze, realizing how badly I had yelled at Ed in the auditorium. However, I refused to say anything, at least in front of Al.

"Hey guys," I stopped, "I've got to go to my locker. I need to get my books."

"Ok, I've got to get my books, so I'll meet you back here."

"Ok, sounds good." I turned around and started to walk over to my locker, conveniently located in the commons. "Why are you here?" I asked surprised when Ed walked up to me as I started on the lock.

"Cause we need to talk." Ed said as three large guys ran into me as they made their way to one of their lockers.

"Move it Frizz." One of the guys said as he strained to remember his combination. I simply sighed and ignored the guys and the pang of pain that came with the reminder of my overly dry and curly hair. Ed, however, did not.

"What did you say to her?" Ed hissed at one of the guys.

"You heard him. And who are you?" Another one of the braver goons said as he stepped closer to Ed. I instinctively shrunk back. Although I knew that Ed could take care of himself, but Jack wasn't exactly a candidate for the Nobel Peace Prize.

Ed on the other hand, wasn't one to take a hint. "I'm a friend. You know that it's not nice to talk about people like that." I could now feel the waves of anger and danger rolling off of Ed. If I hadn't known who Ed was, I would've already run out of there, sandwiched between two angry guys.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?" _You idiot, can't you tell how mad he is!!! _I screamed in my head and I braced myself for Ed's reaction.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Ed seethed dangerously. A mental picture of Ed transforming his automail flickered through my head.

Thankfully, Jack caught the not-so-veiled threat and backed off. "Whatever man." He mumbled and left with the other two guys waiting curiously behind him.

Ed turned to me. "Are you ok?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Why'd you do that for me?" I then forced myself to look back up at him. Surprisingly his face started to turn bright red.

"Well…I-I……" Ed finally just stopped talking. Deciding to let it drop I zip up my backpack and start to walk over to where I was planning on meeting Mo and Al.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

Ed just sighed. "You know what Molls, it doesn't matter anymore." I looked up in surprise at the sudden use of my nickname. Before I could ask him about however, Mo and Al walked up to us.

"You ready to go?" Mo asked suspiciously, looking at both Ed and I.

"Yeah, let's go." Ed sighed. Monique and I fell back a little so we could talk in private.

"What's going on between you two? Did you two have another fight or something?"

"I…I…well in all honesty, I don't know." Monique just looked at us in silence, contemplating something. We made our way over to my truck.

"Mo! Molly! Wait up!" A girl's voice floated through the crowd. I immediately recognized her as Star Torrez. Of course Star wasn't her real name, but I really can't remember the last time that anyone called her Jessica. I think that she began to have people call her Star in third grade.

And that was the best way to describe her. When she chose her name, she had short, blonde, almost translucent hair. However, last year she had decided to dye her hair jet black. At first I had thought that it wouldn't look good on her, yet somehow her long, jet black hair seemed to contrast her skin color, giving her the appearance of glowing. Combined with her small size, she had the general appearance of a glowing star.

But she also had the personality of a star. She was shy yet once you got to know her, very friendly. However, she always seemed to be off in her own world, and she loved anything about different places. From Harry Potter to Wolf's Rain, she had pretty much read it all. Which is why I almost passed out when I saw her come over, with Ed and Al right behind me.

"Jeese, I was yelling at you guys for five minutes. Are you deaf or…" Her breath caught as she spotted Ed. "Wh…who are you?" She managed to whisper.

"My name is Zach. I'm a friend of Molly's from out of town. Hey, are you ok?" Ed said smoothly, although noting how Star had frozen at the sound of his voice.

I was now working on damage control. I flung my arms around Ed's neck, acting as though I had known him forever. "Awww. Zach, are you embarrassed to tell people that we're dating? 'Cause if you are, there is no way that we're going to the movies next."

That seemed to snap Star mostly out of her daze. "Oh, I'm sorry Zach. It's just that… well has anyone ever told you that you look just like Edward Elric?"

Ed perfectly feigned confusion. "No, who's that?"

Star looked at him in total shock. "You don't…. oh, just forget it."

"So, was there anything that you needed? We're sort of in a rush to make the movie." Mo asked.

"Oh, well nothing really. You just seemed out of it all day, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Oh yeah." Mo replied. "I'm just really tired, that's all. So, I'll see 'ya."

"Yeah, see ya'." Once she was out of hearing range, we all let out a sigh of relief.

"God, that was way too close." Mo said. "I was just glad that Al was already in the truck. There is no way that she'd pass both of them off as coincidence. We'd better go, before someone catches us." She ran around to the other side.

"Boyfriend?" Ed asked before I opened the door.

I started to blush. "Don't look into it too much, I was just trying to get her off of your case."

Ed's face fell a little and I immediately regretted saying it. "Come on, I want to get to the library. I have to study." He said darkly and walked away.

"Edward…" I called after him, even though I knew that he wouldn't be able to hear me anyway. I was suddenly looking forward to going to the library. A little time to think would do me good.

**AN: Yeah, I feel so bad for Ed. Lot's o' questions for Molly. **

**So please review and let me know what you think of it so far. Thankies so much in advance!!!!**


	11. Guilt

**AN: Oh my gosh, I am soooo sorry that this is so late everybody!! Don't you just love writers block? Anyways, I really didn't feel like I should post anything unless it had at least some substance, and despite the fact that I'm not crazy about this chapter, at least it's better then what I thought it would come out like.**

**I'd like to thank Mewlover13542 (I was so happy to see that you liked my story! I can't wait to read your story!!), Arden Anam (Oh, don't worry, I have the whole Winry issue planned out, but I'm not really going to write about it for alittle while at least. But folding chairs, hmm.... oh the possibilities.), and Thegirlinred93 (yes, the whales are truely some of the creepiest things that I've ever seen. Oh, and you are right, the best conversations always take place in orchestra. :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or anything FMA related (except my Ed coat which I spent forever on, yet sadly, the idea isn't even mine. T_T)**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

Chapter 10

After an overly tense 15 minute drive, we finally reached the library. It was a fairly modern building, much like the surrounding buildings, which was one of the reasons why I liked it. It's selection and quality of books was fairly good and it had pretty new computers (well, as new as computers at public places get anyway.) which meant that it would be ideal for finding the information that Ed and Al would be looking for.

We walked into the double glass doors and into the main lobby.

"Which way do you think there'd be books on alchemy?" Ed asked Mo, clearly trying to disguise something in his voice.

"Um, I really don't know. I may be an FMA fan, but not enough to go and check out books on alchemy. Until Saturday, I thought that it wasn't possible, but I guess we can look it up on the computer." Everyone turned and walk towards the computers farther in the back of the building. I stayed still however, the only reason that I wanted to be there was because of the quiet. "Molly, are you coming?" Mo's voice caught my attention.

"No, I'll catch up with you guys later though. I've gotta check something out." I said, earning a curious look from Ed, but he quickly looked away when he realized that I had noticed him looking at me.

I decided to take the long way, although in all honesty I had no idea where I was trying to go. I found myself wandering through the children's section (earning a couple of weird looks from the small amount of kids who were there.) and then going through one of the arches that led to the manga section.

I walked up to the large shelf and began to randomly scan the titles. I was pretty disappointed because the majority of the FMA mangas were checked out. I instead picked up the first one and walked over to one of the oversized, plush chairs. I sat down and stared at the book in my hand.

I couldn't bring myself to open it. Fullmetal Alchemist was no longer just a story anymore, it was somebody's life. Just reading the story or watching the show was like spying on their life. It was just wrong. I threw the book onto the table next to me and grabbed my I-Pod out of my bag, thankful that I had asked for it back from Al. I then proceeded to curl my legs up to my chin and try to drown out my guilty thoughts, mainly aimed at myself. _How could you yell at him like that? After everything that he went through, how could you make Ed's life any worse? Even after he stuck up for you, you still hurt him. You saw how he looked before you got into the car. Hey, why would he even get so upset about that anyway? You don't think that he could…no…no that's impossible. Ed likes Winry. That's the way that it's always been and that's the way that it always will be. And no wish from an obsessive fan girl will change that. So you should just get that idiotic thought out of your head and at this point, just try and keep him from hating you. _The thought of Ed hating me twisted my insides, and I moaned, burying my head deeper into my legs.

"Molly?" My head snapped up at the sound of Mo's voice. "Are you ok?"_ Am I ok? Good question, I'll have to get back to you on that one._

"No Monique, not really." I replied, unable to fully look at her.

"What did you do?" She said in a knowing tone of voice. I looked up at her shocked.

"Why do you automatically think that I did something?"

"Well, you do usually start things." She looked at the shocked expression on my face. "Well, you do. So the question now is, are you going to tell me what you did so I can help you fix it, or are you going to insist on trying to fix things all on your own while just making everything worse until you are forced to admit that you were wrong and that I was right and we will all be forced to try and fix a massive problem that could've easily been taken care of if you had just listened to me in the first place?"

"Just tell me what to do." I replied miserably and simultaneously sank deeper into the chair.

"Well, what did you do?" Mo stressed this time.

"I'm telling you Monique, I am **not** going to tell you!" I snapped.

"Ok ok, god, sue me for trying to help. Well, in any case, the simplest thing to do is to apologize."

I looked at her. "Apologize? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. You'd be surprise, it does wonders." I continued to sit there. "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now. And if you need me, I'll be with Al looking for more books." She paused, a mischievous smile beginning to spread across her face. "And Ed'll be in one of the study rooms." She swiftly stood up and walked away.

"This isn't about Ed!" I yelled after her.

Mo peeked her head around the corner. "I never said that, now did I." She then ducked back behind a shelf with a smirk, barely avoiding the pencil that I had very poorly aimed at her head.

However, Mo was right on many levels. It was about Ed. I did need to apologize. And he was currently in one of the study rooms. Which explained why I was standing outside the door leading to the room, with a fairly thick book on worm holes and the theories of alternate universes as a peace offering. _What am I even going to say to him? Oh, hi Ed. Thanks for sticking up for me earlier, sorry that I totally hurt your feelings. Or even better yet, hey Ed, do you hate me? Or do you like me? You know I can never tell, you know, with your stupid mood swings in full affect. Oh yeah Molly, that'll go over so well. _But I knew that I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. The one thing that I learned from my one boyfriend (yes, my love life is pathetic) was that you can't always count on the guy to make the first move. You have to sometimes put your head on the chopping block to get anything worthwhile.

I knocked on the door as a warning and went in.

"Hey Ed." I said in as strong of a voice that I could manage. Ed looked up at me, clearly surprised that I was there.

"Molly?"

"Yeah, um… I saw this book that I thought would be really good. I mean, I know that you're focusing on alchemy, but we won't have a lot of useful books on alchemy, and if my theory about the Gate is correct, then we also need to know some stuff about worm holes as well." I handed him the massive book.

"Oh. Thanks Molly." Ed sounded disappointed though.

"I also wanted to say sorry." I mumbled, unable to look at him.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Ed asked, looking at me for the first time since we had left the school.

"Well, well because of what I said back in the parking lot. I didn't mean to make you upset. Honestly, I was just playing around." The guilt was now almost overwhelming me, causing my eyes to subsequently water.

"Molly," Ed grabbed my hand, forcing me to look up at him, "You have nothing to apologize for. If there's anyone who should be apologizing, it's me. I didn't know that you were this upset about it."

"Yeah well, I'm still sorry."

He simply rolled his eyes at me. "You apologize too much, you realize that, right?"

"No I don't." I whispered.

Ed crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "What else do you have to be sorry for?"

"It's my fault that you're here!" I yelled at him, desperate to have him understand.

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Well, the day that you came here, well, it was my birthday. And…well I don't know for sure, but I think that I wished for you to come to my world. It's my fault that you're here, rather then in Amestris." I poured out, allowing myself to finally voice all of the guilt that I had been hiding.

Ed laughed, shocking me. "Molly, do you honestly think that you're the reason that we're here? You think that it was you're wish on candles, not my alchemy, which has opened the gate before, that brought me here? Seriously, how superstitious are you?"

"Edward Elric, I am not superstitious." I yelled. Molly O'Connell was not superstitious.

Ed laughed at me again. "Yes you are. Just admit it."

Realizing that I wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise, I simply rolled my eyes. "Come on, Ed. Let's get back to work."

**AN: Like I said, I personally don't feel like it's my best work, I think that it's a little too drama central. But despite my horrible writing, please review, even if it's just to say what I should do differently. (That would actually be really helpful. I LUV _constructive_ critisism.) So please hit the review button and make my day! THANKIES IN ADVANCE!!!!!!!**


	12. Tickets

**AN: So.... yeah. Um... I'm feeling a little sheepish here. No, I did not forget about this story. I have just been unbelievably busy during the holidays, and I have had no chance to write. Other then my little one-shot, I have not been able to write in sooooo long. So, thank you so much for putting up with my horrible updating speed. Oh, and while I am on the point of thank you's, I would like to thank you to Seengot (I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Sorry bout the length though, I find that it's nearly impossible to write long chapters.), Arden Anam (yeah, um... I haven't really read the manga, but... well I think that this chapter comes pretty close to that scenario), Aurineko (thanks for putting me on alert!! XD YAY!!!), Mewlover13542 (I'm glad that you like my little side comments. I have to admit that they are pretty fun to write. Oh, and I was wondering about whether or not there are any books in the library about alchemy. Hehe... too bad I haven't been there in for-ev-ah!), Marshpelt (thank you so much for the review. I'm actually pretty shocked that people are actually reading this, cause I really don't think that it's that good of a story, compared to some of the other ones out there *cough Circa 1950, Bury It Forward, ect. cough*, but I'm glad that you thought that it was funny! XD) **

**Ok, so sorry bout the long authors note. So *insert my usual disclamer here about my sad, pathetic lack of ownership of FMA despite the fact that it is the top item on my wish list* and ENJOY!**

I was currently sitting on my bed, texting Monique, while Ed was playing around my computer. I had decided that he needed a refresher course on computers after he called the mouse a gerbil. So he was currently surfing the web, attempting to get the basics of Google down.

"What's this?" Ed yelled out. I sat up from my bed and walked over to the computer. To my horror, he had pulled up my deviant art page.

"How did you find that?!" I shrieked. I could already feel the blood moving up to my cheeks. Of course, I just had to put one my drawings of Ed as my featured artwork, giving it the central place on the screen.

"I just found it under your favorites. Wait a minute, are you mayanpaw?" I found myself unable to respond to his question. _How could you be so stupid to forget about the favorites? _"You are, aren't you? What are you some type of stalker?"

_Stalker?_ "No! I'm just really proud of that drawing, that's all! I spent 4 hours trying to get the shading just right, so sue me if I'm just a little proud of it!"

"So you basically spent 4 hours working on a drawing of me?" Ed said, obviously creeped out, not that I could blame him.

"Let me just remind you that only a couple days ago, you were just a fictional character in a _**fictional**_ story." I said, emphasizing the fictional part.

"I guess." He paused, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. "What is this?" He asked bending over picking up, much to my horror, my drawing journal.

I watched in pure humiliation as he began to flip through the pages. Of course, I just had to fill up over half of the pages with drawings of, you guessed it, Ed. Once he came to the end of the filled pages, he turned to me, his expression one of amusement.

"Did I mention that it was a good story?" I semi-laughed. _Well, at least it can't get any worse, right? _I thought for a second and then froze. _Oh no, fanfics. _If Ed was freaking out about my journal, how would he handle the knowledge that people all over the world were writing stories about them, many including RoyEd or even worse, Al/Ed pairings. It's not like I didn't like any of them, in fact there were some that I loved reading, I only knew that I would not want to be the one who explained the whole yaoi pairings.

"Ed, move over." I said, and before he could reply, I had unceremoniously dumped him out of the chair. I quickly removed the link for Fan Fiction out of my favorites, therefore, only allowing me to go there if I typed the address in. I just hoped that he hadn't seen the website before.

"What's that?" Ed asked, pointing to my cell phone, which was now buzzing over on the bed. I slid the side of the phone up to get a better view.

**Zoe: Help!!!!!!!!! **I starred at the message. I quickly typed back.

**What is it? **A few minutes later I received a phone call. Sighing I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Molly? Oh, thank god. I've been freaking out here."

"Oh, yeah, I couldn't tell that from your text." I said sarcastically as I sat down on the bed, ignoring the look that Ed was giving me (well technically the phone), the one where you could tell that he was trying to figure out how something worked. Normally I would have explained to him how the cell phone worked, but I didn't want to have to come up with a story for Zoe of why I was telling a seemingly normal teenager what a cell phone is.

"Thanks for your support, it means a lot to me." She replied back, matching my sarcasm word for word.

"So why did you call?" I asked, trying to get to the point. I didn't really trust Ed with the computer anymore, especially seeing as he was currently checking out an FMA fansite, complete with episode videos. (At this point I was beyond grateful that this was post-movie so I wouldn't have to worry about spoiling something and changing the course of the story.)

"OK, so you know how my mom was less then enthusiastic about Kiki and me buying the Coldplay tickets before asking her."

"Yeah?" I mentally laughed just remembering what had happened. We had all decided to buy tickets to Coldplay to celebrate the end of school. Of course, Zoe and Kiki, along with the rest of us, had saved up their money so they could buy the tickets. So, we had spent a whole Saturday waiting in line to get the tickets. The only problem was that Zoe had forgot to mention to her mom that she was buying the tickets. Needless to say, her mom was mad for not asking in the first place.

"Well, turns out that I have to go to my cousins wedding. So, mom's making me and Kiki sell our tickets. So, I was wondering, do you know anybody who wants two Coldplay tickets? I'm selling them for half of the original price." I paused, and looked over at Ed, who had now figured out how to work the video links for the FMA episodes, and was subsequently freaking out. If anybody needed a break from reality, it would be Ed. But the only question would be where would I get the money.

"Yeah, let me call you right back. Just don't sell them to anyone yet." And with that I hung up the cell and was in the process of dialing Monique's cell when Ed interrupted me.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS!?!?!?!?!?!" He pointed wildly at the screen. "SOMEONE'S BEEN FOLLOWING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I tried to stifle my laugh at his reaction.

"Ed, how do you think that I knew about you in the first place? Besides, Mo already explained it to you, remember?"

"Yeah, well it's one thing for someone to tell you about it, and it's another one to actually see it!"

"So, maybe now you know what I felt like when I found out that you were real." I said feeling smug.

Ed simply mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" I said angrily.

"Nothing!" Ed said, then wisely changed the subject. "So what was that call about?"

"Oh my god!!! I totally forgot!!!" I ran out to the living room, leaving a very confused Ed behind.

"Mo, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked, removing the headphone to her I-Pod. While I had been showing Ed how to use the internet, Monique had been showing Al some of her favorite pieces of music.

"Is there any chance that you'd be willing to split the cost for a Coldplay ticket?"

"May I ask why?"

"Well, Zoe has to sell both her's and Kiki's tickets, so she's basically selling two tickets for the price of one. And, well, why not take them to a concert while they're here?" I pointed out.

"Well, I guess. I mean, I saved up some money, so if you're willing to split the cost with me…"

"Sounds great! Thank you so much Mo! I'm gonna go call Zoe back to let her know that we'll take the tickets." After I had called Zoe back, I called everyone out into the kitchen.

"So, I was wondering, when are we planning on going back to Amestis?"

"What do you mean, we?" Ed asked.

"Well, I don't know about Monique, but I'm planning on going back to Amestis with you."

"NO! You can't!!" Ed said, quickly standing up, suddenly looking a lot taller.

"And why not Mr. Elric?" I asked, not willing to budge on the subject.

"Because…because…"

"Because it's dangerous." Al's voice jumped in.

"Al, everywhere's dangerous. Just look around these days, all you need to do is watch the news and you'll never want to leave your house. But, what's the point, if you let fear rule your life? I'm only going to get this opportunity once. Don't think that I don't know that once you leave you're never coming back. And I know that I will always hate myself for passing up this opportunity. Al…Ed… you have to let me go. I promise, I'll do whatever you tell me to do, just let me come with!"

"Brother…"

"Just let me think about it, ok?" Ed admitted. I let out a large sigh of relief. I had known that he wouldn't have liked the idea in the first place, yet if I could just convince him to consider it, then the battle was halfway won.

"So… do you guys think that you could be ready to leave by Sunday?" I asked, restarting the conversation.

"Why the rush?" Al asked.

"Yeah, these things can't be pushed." Ed added.

"Oh my god, your mom." Monique gasped. "You haven't told her yet."

"Told her what?" Al asked confused.

"Oh yeah, sure I told her. You know she was so glad to hear that I let two strange boys stay at our house while she was gone. Oh, and while I was at it, I told her that I was the one that broke her grandmother's antique crystal glass. Oh yes, what a fun conversation it was." I said, the sarcasm so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"Well, you should've let them stay at my house!" Monique argued back.

"Oh yeah what a great idea. 'Hey Mom, Molly found these two guys by the side of the road. I hope you don't mind if they stay here for awhile.'"

"Well, it's better then your mom finding out that you let them stay here while you were gone."

"Well she's not going to find out if Ed here is going to be able to leave by Sunday." I turned to him. "So, are you?"

"Well, it depends. If I'm able to find all of the necessary compounds, and figure how the array went wrong the first time, then I should be able to alter the array enough to where I'm confident that the transmutation…"

"Ed, it's a simple question. Yes or no?"

Ed glared at me. "Fine, you want the shortened version. Yes. But don't count on it. At this point I'm really just guessing." I left it alone, knowing that it would have to be a good enough answer for me. However, I was getting increasingly nervous. I had the feeling that I was playing a game of Russian Roulette, and my luck was just about out.

**AN: Ok, so who else is excited for the new FMA season in April?!?!?! Sorry, I've been a little excited about that fact. Yeah, I had the idea that if Ed ever found out about the amount of attention that he was recieving, he would either be a. Verry annoyingly smug, or B. Creeped out beyond belief. And we all know that Ed creeped out is much more fun to imagine then Ed feeling smug. So, please, pretty please review. It makes me really, really happy!! **


	13. Fix You

**AN: Hi everybody!!!! So I'm really excited about this chapter. I've had it planned for a while, but I'm not sure about how it turned out. **

**I'd really like to thank Damarikomu (thank you soooo much for you're review, you really helped me plan out my, well not next chapter, but the one after that. Thank you sososososososo much!!!!!), Arden Anam (yeah, that is the big question isn't it. Right now I'm still trying to figure out how Monique is going to explain it to her family. Oh, but that Alice in Wonderland theme sounds awsome!!! I wish I could see it.), Draconian Master (Thank you for adding me to your favorites list!! XD), Marshpelt (ahh yes, poor Ed. But you have to admit, that's what I'd think if someone showed me video of my whole life. yes, tis fun to be paranoid.), Emalee Roze (Yay!!! It's great to hear from you again!! Oh, and thank you for recomending my story!!! I'm truely excited. XD Cookie for you!), and CrimzonRozeAlchemist (I'm soooo glad that you like the story! And you are so lucky that you have the past seasons. So far, I'm stuck watching FMA online.)**

**Once again, I do not own FMA. D8**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"Hurry up Ed!" Monique yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I laughed at her as I nervously straightened out my skirt for the 10th time in the twenty minutes that the three of us had been waiting for Ed to come. I was on the verge of going back up to change into jeans, god knew that I had enough time, but Monique had insisted that it looked fine. I was also nervous about my flip-flops that I was currently wearing, but if I wasn't changing my skirt, I wasn't changing my shoes.

"He's like a girl. He takes forever to get ready. I've seen him actually spend an hour on his hair." Al laughed as he leaned against the truck.

"Really? You'd think that after living on the read he wouldn't take any time at all to get ready."

"Nope. It's actually pretty funny to see him trying to decide whether or not to wear a pony tail or a braid. If he just cut his hair like I keep telling him to, he wouldn't have to worry about it."

"Well Al, if I remember correctly, didn't you grow your hair out?" I said in a teasing tone.

Al turned a light shade of pink, but before he could reply, a loud shriek cut him off.

'That's it Ed! I'm coming up to get you!" Monique yelled, simultaneously barging back into the house. A few minutes later, after a few loud shouts and crashes, Monique came back out of the door pulling Ed by his hair.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! You can let me go now." He said as he pulled his hair out of Monique's grasp. Ed straightened up and I was able to get a good look at what he was wearing. I was shocked at how, despite the long hair, he was able to blend in so well. His long red hoodie and faded blue jeans gave him the general appearance of a regular teenager.

"What was taking you so long Brother?" Al asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"This." Ed said simply, pulling up the sleeve on his right arm, revealing his automail, completely wrapped in bandages. "I thought that this would help me blend in a bit more. If anybody asks me, I can just say that I burned my arm trying to cook, or something like that."

"Good thinking, but if we don't want to be late, we're gonna want to hurry up." Monique said, practically pushing Ed into the truck.

I was glad that we had planned on leaving early, because I really wasn't in the mood to deal with the usual nighttime rush hour traffic, and I really wanted to show Al and Ed downtown Denver. As far as I knew Central didn't have skyscrapers, and while they may be nothing compared to Chicago and New York, and other large cities like that, I thought that they might get a kick out of it.

Needless to say I was right. The whole time that we drove through downtown, Ed and Al had their noses, pressed against the windows, trying to get a better look. And of course I had to keep telling them that, No we couldn't stop the car, and No Ed, I will not let you get out to figure out the make up of the building for future reference. Despite their constant begging, we finally made it to the Pepsi Center with more then enough time.

"This is stupid! Why didn't you just pay the extra 30 dollars to park up close?" Ed complained as we hiked the necessary blocks to get to the entrance.

"Because Ed, you're not the one who's paying for it. God, do you think that money grows on trees?" I yelled back. _Man, I am so out of shape. This is just stupid, I can run a mile in 8 minutes, but I can't walk a few measly city blocks? _Luckily, we reached the arena soon, and other then putting up with Ed's constant complaining about waiting in line, we got to our seats pretty quickly.

Despite having waited in line for nearly a whole day, our seats weren't that good. We were lucky to have the seats near the edge of the balcony, so we didn't have to look over a lot of heads, but we were still pretty high up. At least we weren't too far from the doors, so we wouldn't have to crawl over people to get food or go to the bathroom. Soon the lights began to dim and the ever popular Viva la Vida came on, much to the excitement of pretty much the entire audience. However, I was having more fun watching Ed's and Al's faces as they watched all of the special effects.

About an hour, the band began to play some of the music from their older CD's. "Hey, Molly. Al and I are going to get some food. Do you want anything?" Monique yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah, can you get me a Dr. Pepper?" I yelled back, leaning over Ed, who was quickly getting annoyed with our way of communicating. Luckily for him however, Monique and Al left leaving the two of us behind.

Suddenly the lights dimmed from the bright florescent colors that they had been, as a soft organ-like music replaced the upbeat music that we had been listening to earlier. Excited, I stood up and leaned against the rail and waited for the words to begin, simultaneously ignoring the weird look that Ed was giving me.

_When you try your best and you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

I sang along, not really thinking of the lyrics, listening to the music more then the words. Ed however, looked down at stage, as if concentrating on the words.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you loose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Once I saw Ed concentrating on the words, I actually listened, and was shocked at how they pertained to his life. However, I kept singing, following the words that I knew by heart.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will fix you_

Ed turned and looked at me now as the next part started, and I in turn looked back at him, and continued singing along with the band, and a growing number of people in the audience.

_And high up above or down below_

_And you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try, you'll never know _

_Just what you're worth_

Ed was now staring intently at me, and the world just seemed to melt away. In fact, all I could see were his deep golden eyes, staring at me, as if I was a puzzle he was trying to solve. The music was the only thing that kept me grounded to the world, and the only thing that kept me singing.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will fix you_

Suddenly, I felt Ed grab me and I felt his lips crash into mine and well…my mind went blank except for the single thought running through my head. _Is he kissing me? _However that thought gradually faded away and I began to relax, and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

White lights illuminated the stadium as the tempo of the music increased, yet I hardly noticed as I deepened the kiss. Everything felt so right, so surreal. It was as if I wasn't apart of this world, yet at the same time aware of every minute detail happening.

Too soon though, Ed broke off and stood there, staring at me.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you loose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

"Ed…" I finally found my voice although it was shaky, betraying the confusion inside my head.

Only then did I see the tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. I only heard one word, uttered so softly I could barely hear it, as he turned and began to walk away.

"Winry…"

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

I stared in horror as he began to climb the stairs leading to the door, never once looking back. I numbly sat down as the music very suddenly became quiet.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will fix you_

**_AN: LE GASP! Cliffie!!! _Oh, I didn't state in the beginning, but I don't own Coldplay or their amazing song Fix You. I know that some people don't like Coldplay, however, I love the song and I feel that the lyrics fit Ed perfectly. I really suggest listening to it on YouTube if you haven't heard it before. So on another note, right now I think I can only squeeze 2 more chapters, plus the epilouge out, so I'm hoping to wrap this up. So I'm planning on putting up a poll on my profile, but since I've never made a pole before I might mess it up so I guess I'll ask the question here. So if you think that I should write a sequel to this, please let me know cause it's going to change how I write the ending. So, please review. It really makes my day!!! XD**


	14. Goodbyes

**AN: Hehehe... yeah, hi everybody. You can all kill me now for my horrible update speed. Yeah, this should be my last major authors note for the rest of this story. Yep, I've decided to do a sequel, which means lots more lovely notes from me, YAY! XD JK, but still I'll try to keep my notes to a minimum.**

**So, here's my final shout outs for this story to all of the people who reviewed, favorited, or put this story on watch. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for all of your support! XD**

**L is for Love (I love ur name btw, but thank you so much for all of your reviews. I swear that people could probably hear me squealing for miles around when I saw the reviews. Not even joking. Oh, and you were right about the sequel, I'm already started on it, so hope that I can actually get working on it.) Arden Anam (Thank you so mcuh, cause I think that you are the one person who has been with the story since it first came out. And yeah, sorry if it seemed a little OOC, but I'd been planning that scene for a while but I have to agree, it was a little OOC.) Marshpelt (Yep, Ed is a little bit of an idiot, but we luv him anyway! XD) Mewlover13542 (Hehe, yeah I have horrible updating speed. But I'm glad that you like Coldplay, I was a little unsure with the band choice cause some people don't like them, but I'm glad that I went with them anyway. Oh, and please hurry up with your story, I can't wait to read it!)** **Damarikomu (Yeah, I honestly didn't think that Al and Mo were setting them up, but now that you mention it, that is something that the real person who Monique is based off of would do. *cough cough* MOMO! *cough* And I'm glad that you like the twist, cause I personally don't think that Ed is over Winry in any way at all. XD poor Molly) Redneck16 (thank you so much for favoriting and watching my story. You have made one author verrry happy!) Gaara'sGal (Thank you so much for the fav on my story! :)) EclipseRibbon (Thankies for the fave. YAY!!) HayakkaDogLover (LOL, I loved your reaction. Anyways, glad that I could tell you bout the new season. Can't wait till April! Oh, and poor Ed, I'm not sure if he'd like China, but you'd never know. Oh, and happy Act Like A Valley Girl Day! LOL XD) VampireLover17 (Thank you so much for the fav on the story! :D) SadisticShadowCat (Thank you for your review, I have to say that it really got my reviewing speed going, so YAY! So here's the update for you. :D) AND, my wonderful ahmazingful full of awsome sauce beta reader Thegirlinred93, who I worship the ground that she walks upon (how's that for some serious butt kissin? For putting up with me and all my craziness for 2 weeks and still talking to me, you deserve some serious award for that. LOL, and yes ur sketchbook is a gazillion times worse then mine.)**

**OMG, that was alot of thanks, but I need to thank everyone, and I am so sorry if I missed anyone. So anyways, please enjoy!**

Chapter 13

"_No…please don't." A voice pleaded, though whether or not it was me, I don't know because all I could focus on was the figure advancing on me, flames swirling around his face. I struggled against the heat to try and make out who he was, even though I knew that I should be running. _

_I forced myself to look at my surroundings, ignoring every part of my instincts that screamed run. The scene that surrounded me disgusted me. I was surrounded by a destroyed city completely engulfed in flames. I spied a small group of refugees, huddled together, trying to escape the relentless flames._

_I looked back at the man, able to make out a blue uniform for the first time. Sensing me, he turned and looked at me and for the first time. I let out an audible gasp, and he grinned smugly, as if he approved my reaction. He then turned and with a single clap, the ground around me erupted in flames and screams. The horrible stench of burning flesh reached me nose and bile rose in my throat. As I fought to keep it down, the picture of the terrified eyes burned into my eyes and I felt the ground rush up to meet me._

_How could he?_

_The man continued to walk forward, that terrifying smile plastered on his face as he eyed me kneeling on the ground. He bent down, his golden hair falling in front of his face, and tilted his head, as if he expected me to tell him a secret._

_I looked up at him, horror filling my entire being at his changed entity. "Why?" I croaked out. The embers and ashes were burning and choking my entire body, yet I had to know, how could he have fallen so far?_

_His smile faltered momentarily, as if truly trying to find a reason for the death and destruction around him. Then his smile grew back, and the crazed look returned to his golden eyes, and with a clap, the world was gone._

I woke up with a gasp. The world of fire that had seemed so real to me had melted away, allowing me to find that I was in my bed and the burning flames from my dream was actually just the harmless sunlight streaming in through my window. _Huh, so I guess the fire was just a dream. Was that Ed just a dream? _The horrible images of Ed's eerily blank eyes and sadistic smile flashed into my mind. _Yeah, it was just a dream. _I could feel my breathing return back to normal as I forced the dream out of my mind. My mind then conjured up another image of Ed and I… I let my mind drift off. _Was that just a dream too? No. _I answered myself as I let the events of last night replay in my head.

"_Molly? Are you ok?" Monique's voice interrupted my thoughts. (OK, it was really only one thought of what the hell just happened?) She then handed me my cup of Dr. Pepper._

"_Thanks." I mumbled as I took the pop from her._

"_Hey. What happened to Ed? We saw him on the way back here, and well… he didn't look too happy." I remained silent, refusing to answer Monique's question, because honestly I didn't know what happened to Ed. In fact, I didn't really know what happened to me. When Ed returned 15 minutes later, he refused to talk, much like me. _

_Then rest of the concert went by in a blur, ok more of a fog and the ride back home was silent, other then Monique and Al talking about things that I obviously can't remember. After dropping Mo off at her house, the rest of the night was silent and I went to bed with the question still ringing in my head, what the hell happened?_

I groaned as I got out of bed, reluctant to do anything other then lie in bed and sleep. That's when I saw the calendar out of the corner of my eye. Circled in bright red was today's date with my illegible handwriting saying, Mom comes home.

_Mom. Oh crap. _Through all of the excitement I had forgotten that she was coming home today, which meant that I was leaving today. That thought itself brought a whole deluge of thoughts. I quickly tried to push all of the thoughts out of my head as I went out to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"So, is Monique coming with us?" Al asked. I jerked my head up, completely caught off guard.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, is Monique coming with us?" Al repeated again.

I couldn't resist. "Why do you want to know?" I said with a teasing tone in my voice.

Al turned a light shade of red. "Well…um…I was just wondering."

"Uh huh." I decided to let it drop however. "Anyway, if Monique wants to come or not, that's her decision, not mine. "

"Good morning Brother." Al said suddenly as Ed entered the room. I looked up and our eyes met for the shortest amount of time. However, Ed broke our gaze and sat on the other side of the table, refusing to meet my eyes.

"I'm gonna go pack, ok Al?" I said swiftly left the table, making a conscious effort not to look at Ed. Once I was out pf the room, I let out a breath that I wasn't aware that I had been holding. _God, awkward much? _

I went into my room, desperate to get my mind on another subject. _Hum, now what do you pack when going to another, previously fictional, dimension? _I laughed at the sheer absurdity of the thought and grabbed the nearest backpack I could find. In it I threw the usuals; clothes, money, toothbrush, toothpaste, ect.

"You really shouldn't be coming." I looked up to see Ed eyeing me moodily from the doorway as I packed.

"Yeah, well it's really not your decision, now is it?" I replied angrily as I stuffed another sweater into my backpack.

"If it was, you wouldn't be coming."

"Well, it's not." I mumbled.

"Don't you understand?!" Ed yelled as he marched angrily across the room. "What I'm doing is a basically a human transmutation! I will be offering all of us, mind, body and soul, to the Gate! I can only hope that the Gate will drop us off on the other side. I don't even know if this will work, yet here you are, only wanting to go because it seems like fun!" Ed was now yelling in my face, shaking in pure anger.

I was stunned, never realizing that he was this upset about me coming with. I had thought that I would just be "hitchhiking" with them, never realizing that it was so dangerous. _Do you still want to do this? _I thought to myself, yes. _This isn't just about Ed or Al. I'm only going to see something that I will never have a chance to see again. I will never forgive myself if I pass up this opportunity. I don't care about the risks, after all, you need to give something to receive something. _

I softly grabbed Ed's arm and he sat down on the bed. "Ed, I trust you." He looked up at me. "I know that you're worried, but I trust you. And nothing, I mean nothing is going to go wrong."

Ed stared at me. "How do you know?"

_Good question. _"I don't. But nothing is going to stop me from going, so I might as well think positively."

Ed stared at me. "I just don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me." He whispered softly.

_Then why the hell did you kiss me?! _"Ed… nobody will." I said softly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to finish packing, so you'll have to leave."

Ed walked over to the door, but then paused in the doorway. "Molly, I really hope that you're right." I looked up at him, only to see him turn and walk down the hallway.

An hour later I had finished packing when the doorbell rang. I started to panic, thinking that my mom had returned early, when I realized that my mom wouldn't ring the bell, instead she'd just walk on in. Curious, I went over to the door and answered it.

"Monique?"

"Hey Molly." Monique croaked. I quickly let her in and took in her appearance.

"Monique are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said as she wiped her tearstained face of some of her older tears as she set down her backpack.

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying my best not to sound rude and make her feel worse then she already was.

"Gee thanks, I feel so loved." She said sarcastically. "Anyways, I'm coming with."

"What?" Al asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming with. Molly's right, I would hate myself if I didn't take this opportunity. It… it was just a little hard saying goodbye to my parents. But, I'm going."

I bent down and picked up Mo's backpack and brought it to the top of the stairs, where I watched Ed angrily stomp back downstairs and winced as he slammed the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" Mo asked.

"He's not too into the idea of us coming with." I said simply.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He just doesn't want anybody to get hurt."

"It's ok Al. It's not your job to apologize for Ed." Monique said with a small smile.

The sound of wheels pulling up in our driveway broke our conversation. _Mom._

"Ok guys. My mom's here." I said. "Is everything ready to go?" I directed the last question to Al.

"Yeah, I think so. Are you sure that you want to do this Molly?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hey Mo, can you take my backpack with you to the basement?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, and took both of our bags and went downstairs, shutting the door behind her and Al. It was silent now, besides the softly ticking clock in the kitchen and the quite whining of the dogs as they waited in anxious anticipation by the door. _It's now or never. _I pushed the dogs back and opened the door.

"Jesus Molly, you scared me!" My mom exclaimed, as she struggled with her suitcase.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, yet my mother had already moved on to complaining about her flight.

"Man, my flight was late to leave and somebody took my seat, so I was stuck sitting next to some sweaty guy and a little bratty kid behind me kept kicking my chair, and then the airlines…" I listened as my mom rambled on and on about her horrible day. _Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to leave my mom? All my mom does is take care of me, and how do I repay her? I run away to have my own fun. Ed and Al would've given almost anything to have their mom back, yet here I am abandoning her. _I continued to watch my mom as she struggled with her bags.

"Molly, what's wrong?" My mom asked as she stopped halfway to the kitchen.

"Nothing, why?" I asked, my watery voice betraying me.

"Molls, don't lie to me. Now what happened?" She asked more forcefully.

I tried to strengthen my voice before speaking again. "I told you mom, nothing happened. I just really missed you." My stupid eyes started to water as I realized that not only was this the truth, but that when I left, I would only miss her more.

My moms face softened as she noticed the tears in my eyes. "Molly… I missed you too kiddo. Now come here, I haven't had my kiss yet." I smiled and walked over as she enveloped me in a hug. "Now come on Molly, do you want me to give you your birthday gift or not?"

I smiled, feeling better. "Yeah."

**BANG! **"ED, YOU IDIOT! YOU DID WHAT?!" Monique's voice floated upstairs, soon followed by Al's.

"BROTHER!" I froze as a feeling of horror spread throughout my body.

"Molly, what was that?" My mom said slowly, turning to face the basement door, now looking suddenly ominous. _Crap._

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Mo and I had a summer project that we have to work on with some kids for school. We wanted to get an early start on it, but I thought that we'd be done with it by now. I'll just go tell them to keep it down." I said and ran downstairs before my mom could stop me.

As the door slammed behind me, I raced down the stairs, taking two at a time. At the bottom of the rickety old wooden stairs was the plain concrete basement, with only an old musty couch and a banged up television to show that we had even attempted to try and make it useful. The couch had been pushed against the wall next to the TV. to make room for the large transmutation circle that had been alchemically etched into the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I yelled as ran into my spot in the circle.

"Sorry." Mo sheepishly mumbled.

"Well, my mom should be coming any second now, so Al, Ed, it's now or never."

"Ready Brother?" Al asked, looking over to Ed.

"Ready." Ed said, and the iconic clapping sound filled the room right as the door to the basement was slammed open.

"I love you mom." I whispered as an amazing feeling of warmth and electricity enveloped me in the brightest turquoise blue that I had ever seen.


	15. Epilogue

**AN: Here is the final chapter to Birthday Wish**

Epilogue

It's so calm here. The fact that I don't really know where (or when) here is doesn't really phase me. I would laugh right now, but I find that I can't. All I can do is stare off into the ocean blue sky and watch the clouds float by.

I wonder where everyone else is. Once again, the urge to move is overruled by my body. All I can do is sit and listen to the sound of the soft breeze softly swaying the long wild grass around me until it no longer resembles grass, instead taking on the new guise of a dry, shallow sea.

I know that I should really get up, but it feels as if I am bound to the earth bellow me. Only one thought is in my head as I fade off to sleep.

It's so peaceful here.

**AN: Yes, I ended with a cliff hanger. You can all hate me now. But don't worry, all shall be answered in the sequel The Grass is Always Greener. (The name is _very_ tenative for now.) I've already started writing it, so it should be out soon. Thank you so much for reading my story. **

**~ Mayanpaw**


End file.
